Gjergj Fishta
Gjergj Fishta (1871 - 1940) lindi në fshatin e vogël Fishtë të Zadrimës më 23 tetor 1871, shkrimtar, deputet[1], shqiptar nga Shqipëria. Jetën e filloi si barì. Por shumë shpejt, kur ishte 6-vjeçar zgjuarsia e tij i bie në sy famulltarit të fshatit, i cili e dërgon Fishtën në Seminarin Françeskan të Shkodrës. Më 1880, kur hapet seminari në Troshan, ai vijon në këtë shkollë. Këtu ai shfaqi trillin poetik. Më 1886 dërgohet për studime në Bosnjë. Vitin e parë e kaloi në Guçjagorë afër Travanikut. Mësimet filozofike i mori në kuvendin e Sutidkës, ndërsa ato teologjike në kuvendin e Livnos. Të kësaj kohe janë edhe "Ushtrimet e para poetike". Më 1893 përfundoi studimet shkëlqyeshëm. Aktiviteti patriotik I formuar në periudhën e Rilindjes sonë kombëtare, poeti ynë Gjergj Fishta është një nga vazhduesit më autentikë dhe të drejtpërdrejtë të saj, shprehës i idealeve atdhetare dhe demokratike në kushtet e reja që u paraqitën në shekullin e njëzetë. Mënyrat e pasqyrimit të jetës, në veprat e tij, janë vazhdim i natyrshëm i teknikës letrare të Rilindjes, ku mbizotëron romantizmi, realizmi dhe klasicizmi. Deri më 1899, Fishta shkruan me alfabetin shqip të françeskanëve. Në janar 1899 ai bëhet bashkëthemelues dhe pjestar aktiv i shoqërisë "Bashkimi", të cilën e drejtoi poeti atdhetar Preng Doçi. Me alfabetin e kësaj shoqërie u botuan edhe veprat e Fishtës të kësaj periudhe. Më 1902 emërohet drejtor i shkollës françeskane në Shkodër deri atëherë e drejtuar nga klerikë të huaj. Menjëherë ai futi gjuhën shqipe si gjuhë mësimi në këtë shkollë. Shpejt Fishta u afirmua si poet dhe si atdhetar. Më 1908 ai mori pjesë në Kongresin e Manastirit si përfaqësues i shoqërisë "Bashkimi". U zgjodh Kryetar i Kongresit dhe drejtoi punën e Komisionit të Alfabetit. Shpalljen e Pavarësisë së Shqipërisë ai e priti me entuziazëm të veçantë, por Luftën Ballkanike dhe Konferencën e Ambasadorëve me një brengë të madhe. Shkodra, qyteti i tij, të cilin kërkonte ta aneksonte Mali i Zi, ishte në duart e fuqive ndërkombëtare. Brenga dhe entuziazmi duken në poezitë, por edhe në shkrimet publiçistike që boton në revistën "Hylli i dritës", revistë letrare-kulturore, të cilën e themeloi në tetor 1913 dhe u bë drejtor i saj. Nën pushtimin austriak boton gazetën "Posta e Shypnisë" (1916-1917), më 1916 themelon, bashkë me Luigj Gurakuqi, "Komisinë letrare" që kishte për qëllim formimin e gjuhës letrare kombëtare. Mbarimi i Luftës së Parë Botërore përkon me pjekurinë e plotë të personalitetit të Fishtës si poet, si intelektual, dhe politikan atdhetar. Nga fillimi i prillit 1919 dhe gjatë vitit 1920 është sekretar i përgjithshëm i delegacionit shqiptar në Konferencën e Paqes në Paris. Në dhjetor 1920 zgjidhet deputet i Shkodrës. Në prill 1921, në mbledhjen e parë të parlamentit shqiptar zgjidhet nënkryetar. Si nënkryetar i Parlamentit kreu veprimtari të dënduara politike. Merr pjesë në Revolucionin e Qershorit, 1924. Përndiqet pas rikthimit të Zogut në Shqipëri. Vitet 1925 e 1926 i kalon në Itali. Ndërkohë, shkruan, boton e riboton pareshtur. Të kësaj kohe janë edhe pjesa më e madhe e dramave, dramave lirike, tragjedive etj. Pas kthimit në Shqipëri nis etapa e fundit e veprimtarisë së Fishtës. Kësaj etape i vë vulën përfundimi e botimi i plotë i "Lahutës së Malësisë", (1937). Veprat artistike Arrin të botojë këngët e para të "Lahuta e Malëcisë", kryevepër e poezisë epike shqiptare, më 1904. Më 1907 boton përmbledhjen satirike "Anzat e Parnasit", dhe më 1909 përmbledhjen lirike "Pika voëset", më 1913 "Mrizi i Zanave". Për veprimtarinë poetike, arsimore, atdhetare e fetare Gjergj Fishta mori nderime të ndryshme. Më 1931, Greqia i jep dekoratën "Foenix". Më 1939, Italia e bën anëtar të Akademisë së saj. Padër Gjergj Fishta vdiq në Shkodër më 30 dhjetor 1940 në spitalin civil të qytetit të Shkodrës ku ai ishte shtruar nga një sëmundje e zemrës dhe e mushkërive. Varrimi i tij u krye një ditë më vonë në kishën Françeskane të Gjuhadolit. Fjala e fundit u mbajt nga Prof. Aleksandër Xhuvani. Korrespondenca e Fishtës me Musolinin dhe Jakomonin Njihen dy letra që at Gjergj Fishta i ka drejtuar Benito Musolinit. Letra e parë i takon vitit 1934 dhe është e postuar në Livorno, Itali. Është e shkruar italisht, herë-herë me fjalë jo të italishtes së sotme. Duke ndjerë se nuk i mbetej shumë për të jetuar, Fishta i kërkon Mussolinit që vepra e tij të botohet e plotë dhe “e paraqitshme”, gjë që nuk mund ta bëjë Urdhri Françeskan, dhe as Provinca e Fishtës. Dhe të ardhurat nga shitja e veprës t’i kalojnë kësaj province. Deri në atë kohë dijetari shqiptar thuajse e kishte mbyllur ciklin e gjithë veprimtarisë së tij, pavarësisht rishikimeve të mëvonshme. Lutja konsiston në botimin e të shtatë vëllimeve të veprës ku përfshihen poezia ajo epike me “Lahutën e Malcisë”, lirika, drama, satira politike dhe sociale, proza, përkthimet nga Iliada e Homerit, Molieri etj. Tekstin e plotë të kësaj letre mundeni ta lexoni këtu. Letra e dytë e Fishtës drejtuar Musolinit është shkruar në Romë, me datë 27 prill 1940, dhe po ashtu si letra e parë mban edhe vitin përkatës fashist, viti XVIII, i drejtohet tashmë Udhëheqësit – Duçe. Në këtë letër të shkurtër i shkruan për prof. Gino Bottiglioni, i Universitetit të Bolonjës që në atë kohë ishte thirrur nga Akademia Italiane – anëtar i kësaj Akademie Gjergj Fishta u bë në 1939 – i ngarkuar me misionin për të promovuar studime në të gjitha fushat e dijes dhe për të drejtuar të rinjtë studentë. “Qendra jonë e Studimeve Shqiptare do donte një impuls të dukshëm nga profesori i Universitetit të Bolonjës ku me iniciativën e tij, po organizohet një grup të rinjsh veçanërisht i përkushtuar ndaj albanologjisë”. Për këtë Fishta “guxon” t’i drejtohet Duçes dhe “gjykimit të tij të ndritur” për t’u gjetur një mënyrë që ta shtyjë më tej këtë nismë. Letra drejtuar Jakomonit, mëkëmbësit të mbretit Viktor Emanueli III është një lutje për të ndihmuar albanologun Norbert Jokl. Tekstin e plotë të kësaj letre mundeni ta lexoni këtu. Tituj të veprave 1*''Lahuta e Malcís'' [2] - poemë (Zarë, 1925) 2*''Anzat e Parnasit'' - satirë (Sarajevë, 1907) [2] 3*''Pika voese'', më vonë ribotuar si Vallja e Parrizit (Zarë, 1909) [2] 4*''Shqyptari i gjytetnuem'' - melodramë (1911) [2] 5*''Shqyptarja e gjytetnueme'' - melodramë 6*''Vëllaznia apo Shën Françesku i Assisi-t'' (1912) [2] 7*''Hylli i Dritës'' - revistë (1913) [2] 8*''Juda Makabé'' - tragjedi (1914) [2] 9*''Gomari i Babatasit'' (Shkodër, 1923) [2] 10*''Mrizi i Zanave'' (Shkodër, 1924) [2] 11*''Sh. Luigji Gonzaga'', (Shkodër 1927) 12*''Lahuta e Malcís'' - botimi komplet (1937) 13*''Jerina ase mbretnesha e luleve'', (Shkodër, 1941) Veprat Atdheut (MRIZI I ZÂNAVET, 1924) N’tý mendoj kúr agon drita, Kúr bylbyli mallshem kndon, N’tý mendoj kur soset dita, Terri boten kúr e mblon. Veç se tý të shoh un n’anderr, Veç se tý, çuet, t’kam n’mendim; Nder t’vështira ti m’jé qanderr, Per tý i lehtë m’vjen çdo ndeshkim. Tjera brigje, fusha e zalle Un kam pá, larg tue bâ shtek, E pergjova tjera valle, N’tjera lule syu m’u rrek; Por nji fushë mâ e blerët nuk shtrohet, Por nji mal mâ bukur s’rri, Mâ i kulluet nji lum s’dikohet, Moj Shqypni, porsi i ké ti. N’tý mâ i bukur lulzon Prielli, Janë mâ t’kandshme stinë e mot; N’tý bylbyli pa lé dielli Kndon mâ ambel t’Madhit Zot. Pa tý lules s’m’i vjen era, Pa tý pema fryt nuk m’bjen: Mue pa tý nuk m’del prendvera, Pa tý dielli nuk m’shelxen. Dersá t’mundem me ligjrue E sá gjáll me frymë un jam, Kurr Shqypni, s’kam me t’harrue, Edhe n’vorr me t’permendë kam. P R E J A Vall, kush din mue me m' kallzue, Pse kjo qyqja ,zog i true, Si mos kurr asht tue vajtue N ' at Vranine, n' at t'zeze krahine, M ' breg t ' Liqenit n 'at kodrine? A mos kjan hallet e veta, Perse zi i shkon moti e jeta, Bir as bi pa rrite e shkreta? Qyqja vehten s' asht tue kja, Bir as bi pse e mjera s, ka; Por po kjan ajo nji moter, Qi ka mbete sod qyqe n' voter, Sod qi kpute i asht kulmi i shpis: Kjan qat motren e ati Avdis! Jo,po,asht vra thon Avdi Hisa, Mriz kah bate nen dy lisa, Nen dy lisa n' mal t' Vranines: E vrau Vulja, i biri i shkines! Njiky Vulja, 'i trim drangue, N' at Vranine fort asht rendue: Nuk len kal, jo, me shtektue, Nuk len cike,jo, me u fejue, Ke po i vret aj djelmt e ri, Ke po i kthen nuset n' gjini, Ke po i vishte nanat ne zi. Edhe u cueka,zogu i shkines, Me trembdhete cuba t' Cetines, Me msy mrizet e Vranines: Po i isht' kane kandun mishi i dhis: Edhe u ndeshka m' mriz t' Avdis. Qaj Avdija vrik piskati: ndalo, Vulo, mustak-giati: Ndalo,Vulo,me caruqe, Pse s' t i leshoj, dhit e kuqe, Per pa e la mrizin me gjak: S ' ruej dhi per Karadak! Edh' e drodh t' zezen <>, Qi e kisht' pase moter e nane, Kinse, i mjeri, zjarm me i dhane; Perse i shkrepi n' dore <>, Shi kur dashte s' do t' i a kisht' nana. Po, por Vuloja i terbue, Qi per pushke ishte i gatue, M' <> i u shterngue: Dekun m' toke e la pushue. Edhe u turr m' te i patenzoni, (Shka as atij s' i a epte zakoni), E i zdeshi xhamada'n E i a xuer dhe taga' n, E i a muer pushken e giate, Si nder burra s' asht zanat; Mandej dhit i ven perpara, Edhe u grafe neper rrege e ara. Fort po nget capi i Vranines, Fort po ndjeke Cubi i cetines, Fort po kjan nji e bija e Turkines: Fort po kjan e fort po fshan, Dekun m' vig kah e shef te vllan: --- Kur ka dale qaj hylli i drites, O vllau i em o vlla! Mbi ato suka t' Podgorices, O vllau i em o vlla! Ti m' i a vune pushken krahit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Edhe m' dole m'dere te vathit, O vllau i em, o vlla! E m'i a lshove zanin skjapit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i lshue podit e livadhit, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i lshue m' uje-- m' at uje t' Moraces O vllau i em, o vlla! Me i mrizue ke aj lisi i rrashit. O vllau i em, o vlla! Qyqja motra tue t' kundue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Porsi lis me dege prarue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Lis me maje te lulzue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Rrite e mjera tue u mendue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Se me c' vashe ty me t' fejue; O vllau i em,o vlla! Por qe Vuloja, i' drangue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Me toke t' zeze ty t' ka martue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Arme e petka tue t' shkretue, O vllau i em, o vlla! Nane e moter tue t' zezue, O vllau i em, o vlla! T' zezat qyqe tash kendojn, O vllau i em, o vlla! Nane e moter t' u ndihmojn, O vllau i em, o vlla! Pse ma udhe per ty s' kundrojn. O vllau i em, o vlla! Tash kendon nji zog i zi, O vllau i em, o vlla! Kah t' fluturoj neper Shqypni: O vllau i em, o vlla! Kurr ket pune un s' e kam ndi, O vllau i em, o vlla! Se ka mbete kund gjak pa u kthye, O vllau i em, o vlla! A me pare a se me krye, O vllau i em, o vlla! Vec ka mbete njaj gjaku i Avdis, O vllau i em, o vlla! Qyqja motra, vaj, e Avdis!----- Kshtu vajton te vllan Turkina: E ndien lqeni edhe Vranina, Edhe e ndieka aj Oso Kuka; Vaj'n e ndieka e m' kambe u cueka: --- Hani djelm! e ju vraft buka! Eh ju vrafte buka e Dauletit; Eh ju dhaca ujet e detit, Po s'u muer sod gjaku i Avdis, Po s' i u kthye ndera Shqypnis. Cou bre, Soko, e mund t' i xame! T' mos t' i majm cubat me vjame, T' mos t' i lame cikat me name. Proh! ti o Zot, kur na jane cue, Mbathe e zbathe-- si kan qillue E i kan rrokun armet Shqyptare, Njato <> e << xhevardare>>, Njato t" bardhat n' za <> E i kan njite njata tagana, E i kan vu njato calina, Se c' ushtimeka marre Vranina! Porsi, kur ndokush t' i nguce, Dalin grethat jashte biruce, Njashtu turr per dere t' kaushes Djelmt e Osos rrajn drejt fushes Ku kisht' krise e zeze potera, Motra e Avdis ku kjate e mjera. Shoqi shoqin nuk po e pritka, Por secilli vrap po ngitka, Thue se t' parit qi do t' veka, Petku cohet do t'i u preka 'E jo ma se po i pret deka! S'asht tue e drshte, jo, kush rrezikun, kah per gjurme po ndjeke anmikun; Vec se i lngon setcillit zemra, Ka ma e lete s'i ndolli themra. Syt u qesin flak e shkendija Kah t' frigueshem, si duhija, Qi kalon me t' rrebte zhumhuer, Fushes i bjen kryq e terthuer, N'dore tuj mbajtun pushket arbnore, Qi u flakojne neper terthore Porsi rrfeja n' nate mizore. Si i' langue, qi, dale me gjue Endet malit pa pushue, Der sa t' jete <>pa u vu: Djelmt e Osos njashtu ngasin, Vec me cuba si mund t' Hasin. S' kerset, jo nji pylle ma teper, Kur merr zjarre ndoj majes s' eper, Si kerset Vranina e shkrete, Sod qi bien Shqyptaret e lete, Vrap tuj nga poshte e perpjete: Thue se kambve u kan vu flete. Kur,qe, krisi i' <> M' breg te Moraces nder do zhvare: M' breg t' Moraces drejt Bjelopoles, Krisi pushka e Preng Markoles. Preng Markola pre Mirditet, Nder shoke t' vet porsi hyll dritet, I pau cubat aj ma i pari, Ke po majshin kah Ponari. Ah! kadale, bre zogu i shkines, Se s' i a marr ti gjan Vranines, Me kane vet Knjazi i Cetines! Prenga Mirkos i vikati, M' <>, edhe i ndei gati. Krisi pushka, ateher, batare. Krisi <>, Edhe ushtoi duhma e breshanes Me u dridhe fmija n' zemer t' nanes. E pse trimi m' trim si t' hase, E n' log Zanash si t' kersase, Si t' kersase pushka, or vlla, Rralle pa gjak se mujn me u da, Pavloviqi ktu edhe u vra: Pavloviqi u vra n' pushke t' para, Ka' u grahe dhive neper ara. Kur pau Vuloja se shoku I kje vra, e se pataloku Per te s' isht nji vend bejlegut, I lshoj dhit edhe u nis bregut. Me dore, burra!--- sa i mujt zani, Brit Osja atbote si luani, Edhe m' shpine aj zhgjete i u lshue Me djelm t' vet, porsi i' Terbue. A ke pa ndo' i here per seri Se si, kur t' u bjere skyfteri, Hikin pulat neper kacuba? Njashtu atbot, hikne ata cuba. Hikne cubat porsi zhgjeta, Kush n' tposhte, kush kah perpjeta, Vec se Vulja, cue dollamen, Aj aq shpejt s' e ndrronte kamben: Kisht' kane trim, eh i basha gjamen! Por shka? sod s' i heci e mara, Pse edhe 'i shoq i a fiku Tara. Tara pllumi i Jegumirit I ra kres shi njaje ma t' mirit, Njaje djalocit prej Zacirit, Tue e lshue dekun m' do gjeth firit. Deh! moj Zane, m' a thuej nji fjale: Ku e ka Osja edhe nji djal? Ku e ka Osja at Kerrni Gilen, Qi s' i a daj kund <>? A thue ti, pse ndolli i ri, E pse e di per te n' shpi Rreh nji zemer plo dashtni, Ndoshta sod po i dhimbet jeta E rrin mshefet nder shkorre e mbreta? Nuk asht mshefe, jo, Kerrn Zagorja, Kerrn Zagorja---re mizorja; por asht ndeshe aj me Jovanin, M' breg t' Moraces tue da mejdanin. Desht ky Jovja i' her me hikun, Por per vrap s' kisht pase kerrcikun; Prandaj shoket e lane mbrapa, T' cillt po hikshin me t' mdhaj hapa. <> m' shpine, atbote, si bisha I u lshue Kerrni neper plisha, Neper plisha e bregut t' uj t, M'<> m' nja tue e gjujte, M' nja tue e gjuejte, por vec per ane: Gjalle me dore dote m' e xane. Por me dor nuk xehej djali, Pse kisht' kene nji sokol mali: Kisht' kene Shkjau, po, me tri zemra! Tek e ndiu Kerrnin te themra, E hodh pushken m' nji ferrmane, Edhe xuer aj t' idhte taga'n, Qi kisht' fike ma se nji nane; E t' u dredhe ka' i Zagorjani: Kshtu po merr e i thote Jovani: Mos trreje mendja, or trim i ri, Se e koris Malin e Zi, Tuj t' ra n' dor si nji baxhi; Por, n'je i armve e n' je Shqyptar, E per n' je ndopak bujar, Xir taga'n, e n' kjoft gjykue, N' bejleg kryet shkurtoma mue, Vrik qaj Kerrni na i ndei gati, Na i ndei gati edhe i piskati: Si tagan, si pushke te giate, Jam Shqyptar, e i kam zanat; Edhe cubi i Malit t'Zi S' ka per t' m ' msue bese e burrni... Por, merzite mbasi t'asht jeta Me cubni e me pune te shkreta, A ti ktu ke me marue; Kerrni Gila pse m' thone mue, Edhe xuer taga'n prej millit: C' ka flakrue m'at rreze diellit! E si pushken m' toke e uli, Ball per ball Jovos i duli. --Or Shqyptar, qi tash n' e vona, Tuj perbuzun Fe e zakona, Vec mbas shpine msyn anmikun, Hec e shifsi dredhe celikun Kerrni Gila e njaj Jovani: Shif si dahet, bre, mejdani! N' ball t'shoshojt ata si u gjeten, Kryq taganit i zateten: E si t' ishin flake e agzot, Lum e lum per t'Madhin Zot! Se c' filluene me vringllue, Si dy rrfe, ehu! tue flakrue. Shkrepshin shkendija ndaj perpjete Porsi m' kullme prej hekrit t' xete, N'ajr taganat ka' u perpiqshin, Kryet shoshojt ata ka' i ndiqshin. Djerse e gjak xu me u Kullue; Por s'xu asnjani me u ligshtue, Mu ma fort erdh t'u terbue. Kur varrohet n' mal nji ari A me pushke a m'hekur t' zi, Jo vec se prej dhimes s'topitet, Por ma teper vjen e nzitet, Edhe msyn, n' furi t'terbueme, Me gjak t' vet armen t' ritueme: Njashtu atbote ata dy trima T' shpejt kah dora si vetma, T' rrebte ka' e sjellmja porsi rrfeja, Merrshin turr me fuqi t' reja, Tue terflluem e tue kercnuem, Shume e gjak, prej gojes tu' u shkuem. Kur i behe, qe, n' at fushore Oso Kuka rrfe mizore, Kah po kthete asajta n' shpi Me dy rob edhe me dhi, Qi kisht' marre prej Malit t' Zi. Oson Kerrni tuj e pa Disi marre atbote i ra Ke nene s' kisht' pre anmikun; Prandaj con te preht celikun Edhe e siell me kaq furi, Qi t'kish ndeshe n' cub t' Malit t' Zi Fill per gjyse, tham, kje tu'e pre. Por jete-giate cubi kisht' le; Pse ndermjet taga'n i a qiti Me te deken edhe e priti. Kur taganat jane zatete, Fort shunglloi Vranina e shkrete. Edhe u kpu' n t' dy per mjedisit, Si t' ki' n kene dy krande lisit. <> atbote Vikati Oso Kuka edhe u ndei gati. U ndei gati me i shkatrrue, Pse me dore kjene t, u pushtue. > Zuni Osja ateher me u thane,